gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Silly Love Songs (Episode)
'''Silly Love Songs is the 34th episode of Glee, and the 12th episode of the second season. This episode will air February 8, 2011, two days after the Super Bowl. This episode will continue the second half of the series and will be two days after the super bowl, making it the shortest time between two episodes of Glee. The episode was confirmed in a German interview with Ryan Murphy. The part in question translates to as follows: about how songs get chosen But of course we first have the scripts with the theme and story of the episode. Then we see what songs would fit and what we would like to see performed. That's how we did it in the planning for the '''Valentine's day '''episode, in which we will be featuring the best love songs of all time. Source on episode name and number. Possibly Paul McCartney tribute, hence the title. Ryan Murphy even said Sir Paul asked to have his songs on the show. Plot Artie will sing a song to Brittany, though it was changed. Source According to Heather Morris the Artie/Brittany storyline may have changed or been redone. Another source also hints at a Brittany/Santana moment, but Artie isn't going down without a fight (though, the source never said which episode the moments/developments are in. All they said is that it was soon). Twitter comments said that The Warblers, Kurt and Mercedes were filmed at a mall and at 'The Gap'. It was said to also include a performance (confirmed to be [[When I Get You Alone|'''When I Get You Alone]]). Source It is also rumoured during the GAP scene that Blaine will prepare to confess his love outside the store. S1 S2 Kurt will have a "sleepover scene." Source Sam and Quinn go through difficulties in their relationship. Source. An extra revealed that a kissing booth was seen on set. It is stated by Lea Michele that the ending of Silly Love Songs is so sweet that she started to cry.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9fjJh4s8_U It has been confirmed that we will find out what Puck and Laurens '7 minutes in Heaven' involved, and it will spark a relationship between them. Source 1 Source 2 Mercedes and Rachel will discuss being single. Source Finn and Rachel will not get back together, in fact, Finn has eyes for someone else. Source Rachel convinces Brittany to dress like her and wear leggings, and Brittany wears them on her arms instead and starts a trend. Then Rachel yells at her in the hallway. Source Kevin Mchale and Harry Shum Jr. (Artie and Mike) sing Pretty Young Thing in the hallway at school. one couple will grow closer ( Puck and Lauren ). Source, Translation of Source Puck/Lauren Source There may be a scene in a coffee shop in this episode according to Chris Colfer. Although this scene may be in a different episode. Video There wont be any development between Brittany and Santana. Source "There's going to be some fun things. Every day Chris (Colfer) and I are both equally curious to see what's going to happen between the two of those guys," Darren Criss spills to us. "We're definitely going to start seeing some layers to the two of them. The pink elephant in the room will finally be addressed, let's put it that way." Source "Artie is with Brittany http://www.eonline.com/uberblog/celebs/c199674_Heather_Morris.html Heather Morris, and it's a very fun and cute episode," he tells us. "We get to do a lot of fun numbers. This number I get to do, I can't say it is but I'm very, very excited to do it. There's slow motion! I love slow motion." Source Songs *'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)' by'' Michael Jackson''. Sung by Artie & Mike Source *'When I Get You Alone '''by ''Robin Thicke. Sung by Blaine, Kurt & Dalton Academy Warblers Source *'Misery' by Maroon 5. ''Sung by Blaine Source Guest Stars & Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *'Harry Shum Jr.' as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Dot-Marie Jones' as Shannon Beiste *'Darren Criss as Blaine *[[John Stamos|'''John Stamos]] as Carl Howell Guest Cast *'Telly Leung' as Wes *[[Titus Makin Jr.|'Titus Makin Jr'.]] as David *'Eddy Martin' as Thad *'Curt Mega' as Nick *'Riker Lynch' as Jeff ﻿ WARBLER.jpg|Look! A Warbler! QFvcz.png Tumblr ldj8g3X6sj1qd53kgo1 500.jpg|Glee Production in Gap (With Darren / Blaine!) rhmo87.jpg|13 Warblers, apparently they've been recruiting. Tumblr ldls13r9Ve1qasbbbo1 400.png 209776180.jpg tumblr_ldmrj4TctL1qbmaeno1_400.jpg Lukewarblerglee.jpg|Luke Edemon as Warbler and possibly Kurt's "rival" tumblr_ldmrifiE3v1qbmaeno1_400.jpg 00eo.jpg Kurt church angels.jpg 164332_1738811833862_1345632428_1835005_2593340_n.jpg Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Artie Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Season Two Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Dave Karofsky Category:Blaine Category:Santana Lopez Category:Sam Evans Category:Mike Chang Category:Carl Howell Category:Shannon Beiste Category:Will Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Puck Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Luke Edgemon Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Rachel-Finn Relationship Category:Images of Kurt Hummel Category:Images of Kurt E. Hummel Category:Artie-Brittany Relationship Category:Bartie/Artanny Category:Wes Category:Songs sung by Kurt and Blaine Category:Telly Leung Category:Darren Criss Category:Chris Colfer Category:Telly Leung Category:Titus Makin Jr. Category:Eddy Martin Category:Curt Mega Category:Riker Lynch Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Sam Evans Category:Sam-Quinn Relationship Category:Dianna Agron Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Will Schuester Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions